Take Me Or Leave Me: The Frian Style:
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: Brian is fed up of Freddie flirting with others and lashes it out on him.


TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME: THE QUEEN STYLE: 

Summary: Brian is fed up of Freddie flirting with others and lashes it out on him.

Pairings: Freddie/Brian

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Brian's eyes were ablaze with annoyance as he had the third argument of the day with his boyfriend Freddie Mercury. Freddie had always been a free spirit, never saw the harm in some casual flirting and always thought that when Brian was jealous he was hotter than ever. But recently their argument has gotten bitter and while they always came back and apologized it was clear to everyone that they were falling apart. He looked around the ballroom the party was going on in and spotted Freddie talking quite, Brian noted savagely, amorously. This is it. He thought. This is the time to put an end to this. He walked determining towards Freddie who was giggling at something that the waitress had said and tugged him away.

"Hello Baby…" Freddie slurred looking up at Brian.

"What in the world are you doing?" Brian hissed irritated shaking Freddie roughly.

"We were just talking…" Freddie said defensively.

"Ya, right…" Brian gave him 'Who do u think you're kidding?' look.

"Darrling, we were just talking."

"Freddie, don't do this. Please…" Freddie's gaze focused on Brian's face and irritation crept up his mind. He turned around and handed a glass to the couple standing nearby with a, "Can you hold this for me?"

"You know what, Mr. Guitarist?" Freddie said slightly annoyed as he focused back on Brian. "I can't take much more of this, this obsessive compulsive control-freak paranoia."

Brian let out an indignant but expected cry of, "What?"

"I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out," Freddie said continuing as if he hadn't heard Brian at all. All Brian could say before Freddie plowed on threw was a quick "Wha-?"

"I didn't stay at the celebration party because _you_wanted to go home!" Freddie said his ebony eyes wide and irritated.

Brian got out his first word of defense, "You were flirting with the woman in rubber!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at the bickering couple. Roger let out sigh and John looked like he wanted to disappear into thin air.

"THERE WILL ALWAYS BE WOMEN IN RUBBER FLIRTING WITH ME!" Freddie said, and in the background music began to play, a strangely up beat tune for such a bitter argument. And Freddie began to sing his voice a rich sweet tenor; he looked directly at Brian as he sang trying to have his boyfriend understand.

_Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'Baby, so sweet...'_

A few people around shifted uncomfortablyin their chairs, having been one of the ones who said it.

_Ever since puberty__  
__Everybody stares at me  
Boys… girls… I can't help it baby  
So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby…_

Freddie than proceeded to chase after Brian who had started walking away to spin Brian around and rest his head on Brian's muscular shoulders before spinning him back around to face him.

_Take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me_**  
**

Freddie than rather lewdly took Brian's hands hand placed them rather suggestively at his crotch before Brian pulled his hands away as if burned and continued to walk away.

_Take me baby or leave me…  
__  
_

Freddie jumped on to the table and continued singing and took of his jean jacked and placed it on an ice figurine that had taken residence there for Christmas and continued to sing.

_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs his stage  
Baby lets have fun  
You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby_

**Freddie than got on his knees and looked at Brian willing him to understand before a mischievous twinkle came into his eyes. And he lifted his shirt revealing tantalizing tanned skin that had a clear six pack as he sang the next two lines.  
**

_So be mine and don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'  
_

Brian chasing Freddie to pull down his shirt eventually gives up with aggravation at the last line crying, "Don't you dare!"**  
**

_Take me for what I am…  
Who I was meant to be…_

_And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
_

Brian was now standing at the door leaving everyone plenty of room to see what Freddie was doing. And watch they did.

_No way, can I be what I'm not.._

Freddie sang running his hands over his skin tight leather pants…

_But hey, don't you want your boy hot?  
Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?  
_

Freddie looked at Brian challengingly for a moment before getting on his hands and knees and looked up at him with a pout and say, "Kiss pookie?" When Brian gave him a hard look and started singing, his voice was low and intense, like the sound of rumbling thunder.

_It won't work…  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby…  
What's my sin?  
Never quit…  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you…  
What do with my impromptu, Baby?_

Brian sang, running his hand on Freddie's thigh which Freddie half heartedly pushed away.

_So be wise 'cause this man satisfies…_

The crowd snickered a little as Freddie made a clear, 'Oh please,' look.

_You got a prize but don't compromise…  
You're one lucky baby…  
Take me for what I am…  
_

Freddie looked at him angrily before retorting, "A control freak."

_Who I was meant to be…  
_

"A snob yet over attentive," Freddie continued.

_And if you give a damn…  
_

Freddie seemed up able to be quite while the other was singing turned toward the audience and said, "A loveable droll geek…"

_Take me baby or leave me__…  
_

Freddie finally yelled in frustration, "An anal retentive." When they both started singing their voices clashed beautifully.

Both-_That's it!  
_

Brian: _The straw that breaks my back…  
_

Both: _I quit!_

Brian: _Unless you take it back…_

Both: _Men_

Freddie sang while loosely holding on to some random guy: _What is it about them?  
_

Both: _Can't live with them or without them_…

Both _Take me for what I am…_

Brian: _Who I was meant to be…  
_

Freddie: _Who I was meant to be and if you give a damn_…

Brian: _And if you give a damn then… Take me baby, or leave me…_

Freddie sang as he walked over to Brian and allowed himself to be bent backward: _Take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
_

Both sang as Brian pushed himself off Freddie and looked at him intensely: Take me baby or leave me…

They looked at each other for several tense moments when they both shouted simultaneously, "Guess I'm leaving! I'm gone!"

And with that Freddie and Brian walked quickly and awkwardly to their respective rooms out of the ballroom. Roger and John shared a worried look before rushing off behind their band mates._  
_


End file.
